projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Western Craftian state election, 2072
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Jenn Fung | Violet Zhang | Howie Ngo |- ! align="left"|Party | Conservative | United | Liberal |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 9 October 2069 | 19 September 2070 | 25 February 2068 |- ! align="left"|Last election | 11 seats, 22.76% | 16 seats, 35.59% | 9 seats, 18.55% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 14 | 13 | 8 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 3 | 3 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 535,721 | 496,133 | 304,646 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 31.53% | 29.20% | 17.93% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 8.77% | 6.39% | 0.62% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Jake Milliman | Rose Sakai | Stinger Wu |- ! align="left"|Party | Reform | Greens | Mojang |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 1 January 2070 | 18 August 2072 | 15 May 2067 |- ! align="left"|Last election | 2 seats, 3.15% | 2 seats, 3.82% | 0 seats, 1.95% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 2 | 2 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 0 | 0 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 66,604 | 51,312 | 47,065 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 3.92% | 3.02% | 2.77% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 0.77% | 0.80% | 0.82% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="center" colspan="4"| Western Craftian Legislative Assembly after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (21):' }| } | }} United (13) }| } | }} Liberal (8) Supported by (2): }| } | }} Greens (2) Opposition (22): }| } | }} Conservative (14) }| } | }} Reform (2) }| } | }} Mojang (2) }| } | }} WC Independence (1) }| } | }} Liberal Democrats (1) }| } | }} Republican (1) }| } | }} Socialist (1) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Premier before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Premier' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Violet Zhang United | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Violet Zhang United |} A state election was held on Saturday, 22 October 2072 to elect the members of the 24th Parliament of the Craftian state of Western Craftia. The incumbent first-term centre-left National United Party government, led by rookie Premier Violet Zhang, was re-elected to a second term, defeating the opposition centre-right Craftian Conservative Party, led by Opposition Leader Jenn Fung, despite a large negative swing. The Conservative Party won a plurality of votes and seats, edging out the United Party by 1 seat, but United was able to continue its coalition government with the Liberal Party of Craftia, with support from the Craftian Greens, on a reduced majority of 23, down from 27. The Mojang Democratic Party re-entered the Legislative Assembly, with 2 seats. Results } | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|535,721 | align="right"|31.53 | | align="right"| 8.77 | align="right"|14 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|496,133 | align="right"|29.20 | | align="right"| 6.39 | align="right"|13 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|304,646 | align="right"|17.93 | | align="right"| 0.62 | align="right"|8 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|66,604 | align="right"|3.92 | | align="right"| 0.77 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Greens | align="right"|51,312 | align="right"|3.02 | | align="right"| 0.80 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|47,065 | align="right"|2.77 | | align="right"| 0.82 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|WC Independence Party | align="right"|46,725 | align="right"|2.75 | | align="right"| 0.42 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="right"|43,666 | align="right"|2.57 | | align="right"| 1.62 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Republican Party of Craftia | align="right"|41,628 | align="right"|2.45 | | align="right"| 0.53 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Socialist Party of Craftia | align="right"|39,249 | align="right"|2.31 | | align="right"| 0.29 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 0 |- | colspan="8"| |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|26,336 | align="right"|1.55 | | align="right"| 0.51 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|1,699,084 | colspan="3"| ! align="right"|45 | |} }} }}